The Champions (Series)
Craig Stirling, Sharron MacReady and Richard Barrett are agents for Nemesis, an international intelligence organization based in Geneva. Their first mission as a team was to investigate some potentially lethal experiments in Communist China, but when they were escaping, their plane was damaged. They crashed into a remote part of the Himalayas, where they were rescued by members an unknown civilization. They came away from the encounter with superhuman powers -telepathy, superior strength, memory, etc.--and returned to the outside world as "Champions of law, order and justice", to quote the series' opening. Written by Marg Baskin IMDB entry tt0062551 =Season 1= *Episode 1: The Beginning - Original Air Date; 25 September 1968 IMDB entry tt0538470 *Episode 2: The Invisible Man - Original Air Date; 2 October 1968 IMDB entry tt0538480 *Episode 3: Reply Box No. 666 - Original Air Date; 9 October 1968 IMDB entry tt0538468 *Episode 4: The Experiment - Original Air Date; 16 October 1968 IMDB entry tt0538473 *Episode 5: Happening - Original Air Date; 23 October 1968 IMDB entry tt0538464 *Episode 6: Operation Deep-Freeze - Original Air Date; 30 October 1968 IMDB entry tt0538466 *Episode 7: The Survivors - Original Air Date; 6 November 1968 IMDB entry tt0538486 *Episode 8: To Trap a Rat - Original Air Date; 13 November 1968 IMDB entry tt0538487 *Episode 9: The Iron Man - Original Air Date; 20 November 1968 IMDB entry tt0538481 *Episode 10: The Ghost Plane - Original Air Date; 27 November 1968 IMDB entry tt0538476 *Episode 11: The Dark Island - Original Air Date; 4 December 1968 IMDB entry tt0538472 *Episode 12: The Fanatics - Original Air Date; 11 December 1968 IMDB entry tt0538474 *Episode 13: Twelve Hours - Original Air Date; 18 December 1968 IMDB entry tt0538488 *Episode 14: The Search - Original Air Date; 1 January 1969 IMDB entry tt0538484 *Episode 15: The Gilded Cage - Original Air Date; 8 January 1969 IMDB entry tt0538477 *Episode 16: Shadow of the Panther - Original Air Date; 15 January 1969 IMDB entry tt0538469 *Episode 17: A Case of Lemmings - Original Air Date; 22 January 1969 IMDB entry tt0538459 *Episode 18: The Mission - Original Air Date; 29 January 1969 IMDB entry tt0538482 *Episode 19: The Interrogation - Original Air Date; 5 February 1969 IMDB entry tt0538479 *Episode 20: The Silent Enemy - Original Air Date; 12 February 1969 IMDB entry tt0538485 *Episode 21: The Body Snatchers - Original Air Date; 19 February 1969 IMDB entry tt0538471 *Episode 22: Get Me Out of Here! - Original Air Date; 26 February 1969 IMDB entry tt0538463 *Episode 23: The Night People - Original Air Date; 5 March 1969 IMDB entry tt0538483 *Episode 24: Project Zero - Original Air Date; 12 March 1969 IMDB entry tt0538467 *Episode 25: Desert Journey - Original Air Date; 19 March 1969 IMDB entry tt0538461 *Episode 26: Full Circle - Original Air Date; 26 March 1969 IMDB entry tt0538462 *Episode 27: Nutcracker - Original Air Date; 2 April 1969 IMDB entry tt0538465 *Episode 28: The Final Countdown - Original Air Date; 16 April 1969 IMDB entry tt0538475 *Episode 29: The Gun-Runners - Original Air Date; 23 April 1969 IMDB entry tt0538478 *Episode 30: Autokill - Original Air Date; 30 April 1969 IMDB entry tt0538460 =References= Category:Browse